Wolf In Shining Armor
by BlondBanana
Summary: Brady meets Katherine Madeline Jackson, an insanely gorgeous popular girl with a teensy weensy little crush on one Brady Fuller. Follow them as her past is revealed -not as dark as seems- and how their future evolves.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Brady but Katherine is mine. Thank goodness! :)

Wolf in Shining Armor, the wonderfully twisted and fluffy story of Kat and Brady's love story. While a majority of my stories remain in the POV of the imprint sometimes in order to add depth to the story, I'll switch it up and put in the POV of the imprinter or another character. You'll just have to wait and see... :)

* * *

**There's a Reason I don't Like Basketball but I Can't Remember it Right Now**

"OW!" I screamed grabbing my knee as I went down.

Suddenly the devil basketball was forgotten as a crowd formed around me, lying on the floor sobbing in pain.

"Katherine! Katherine, what happened!?" Mr. Brown questioned me frantically.

I would have rolled my eyes if I hadn't been in so much pain. Really? Was he that stupid? I was clutching my knee, screaming in pain. Then I felt a bump that certainly hadn't been therefore before as I managed to gasp out the words, "My knee."

Hesitantly Mr. Brown pried my hand away from my knee and I heard everyone around me gasp before feet shuffled backwards.

"Someone get the nurse." Mr. Brown commanded then someone took off all out sprinting.

Even though he held above and below my knee, I still rolled back and forth sobbing silently, forbidding my eyes to open to see what'd happened.

"Someone else hold her still." Mr. Brown commanded again but this time his voice sounded father away and I felt like I was floating. It didn't surprise me when it took a long time for two large, warm, comforting hands to be placed on my shoulders; I was known for my short-temper. Rushed footsteps were coming back towards me so I briefly allowed myself to open my eyes so I could see who was holding me.

All I saw was rich, warm, chocolate brown eyes that bore through my indecisive blue-green eyes. His mouth fell open and his eyes lit up. Brady. Brady was holding me still- one of the few people who wouldn't have a reason to fear me and my temper.

Then Ms. Stidler was next to me then breaking our staring contest.

"Oh my! Someone call the hospital quick. We need an ambulance. Now." She instructed calmly to the crowd then turned o me, "Who's you doctor?"

"Dr. Cullen." I gasped out. Brady was wiping away a couple of the tears on my face when I replied and tensed ever so slightly.

"Okay. Well, I need you to stay with us until the ambulance comes. Need you to stay awake, okay Katherine?" Ms. Stidler asked, getting close to my face efficiently managing to block my view of Brady's face. I couldn't manage to nod so I just looked at her blankly.

"Can you do that Katherine?" Ms. Stidler questioned me again. Then I was floating again and her voice was all sorts of messed up.

"It hurts." I whimpered, leaning into Brady's hands. Then they moved: one went to capture my hand and squeeze it comfortingly while the other was trying to keep up with the hot tears that raced down my face.

"5 minutes." Someone said and I flinched, shutting my eyes again hoping to black out from pain.

"KAT!" Kelsey screamed after the gym doors burst open. "OH MY GOD!"

I opened my eyes long enough to see the world spin then Kelsey go green and sprint off as fast as her heels could carry her. Quickly I squeezed them shut again, not wanting to know what had so thoroughly grossed out my best friend.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked Brady in a small voice. There was a pause and I opened my eyes to look at his face. He grimaced in reply and his mouth mashed closed.

"Brady?" I whimpered, his facial expression enough of a response for me.

"Yes Katherine?" Brady asked.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded just as I heard the sirens pull in outside. Then I slipped into unconsciousness quickly, so quickly I didn't even hear his response and all there was, was black.

- Brady POV -

I'd been playing football with Collin when a heart breaking scream pierced the air. Well, not really playing more like throwing the football back and forth.

Completely ignoring the football Collin had launched in the air, I took off towards the gym where the scream had originated from and I could already see a crowd forming.

Naturally they split for Collin and I to look- there laid the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen rolling and crying in pain. My heart longed to go comfort her. Mr. Brown gently removed her hands from her knee to reveal a seriously dislocated kneecap. Someone took off for the nurse then Mr. Brown asked for someone to hold her still. No one else moved forward then unconsciously I moved forward quickly shaking off Collin's restraining arm. Tentatively I reached out and placed my hands on her shoulders, ignoring Collin's questioning look. She seemed to relax into my hand as I restrained her.

Her eyes fluttered open just as the nurse approached to reveal the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. They seemed to have trouble deciding between green and blue. Then my mouth popped open and nothing else mattered besides Katherine.

More screaming came as I wiped away her tears but I was too busy trying to remember every detail of her face. Her beautiful eyes snapped open in recognition then closed quickly before she timidly opened them to speak to me.

"Brady?" She whimpered, my heart leapt in concern.

"Yes Katherine?" I responded automatically.

"Don't leave me." She begged me tears streaming down her angelic face. Then before I could say anything, Katherine had passed out from the pain.

The nurse swore softly as the paramedics burst through the door and tore across the gym.

"Katherine? Katherine, can you hear me?" Ms. Stidler asked gently shaking her.

"What happened?" One paramedic asked, looking expectantly between Mr. Brown, Ms. Stidler, and I, as the other began working over Katherine.

"She dislocated her knee then passed out maybe a minute ago." Ms. Stidler said, supplying the information they wanted.

"Okay. Let's go." He said to the other with a slight nod they slid her onto a stretcher while I refused to let go of her hand. We walked quickly back to where the ambulance had stopped, the paramedics didn't even bat an eye as I climbed into the back sitting by her head.

The car ride seemed to take forever but my phone buzzed giving me a distraction from her pain.

Collin had texted, **What the heck are you going to tell Sam? You have patrol in 30.**

_Please phase and explain-I can't leave her._ I quickly texted back.

Upon arrival I saw the leech standing at the ER doors looking concerned, I fought back a shudder and the urge to run as far away from him as possible with her. Seth better be right about him.

Carlisle looked surprised when I exited the ambulance with her but then nodded minutely at me before jumping into doctor mode once we were inside the hospital.

- Katherine POV -

Loud snoring woke me up, well a pain in my knee too but mainly the snoring. Upon opening my eyes, I saw Brady asleep in a chair sitting by the bed.


End file.
